


When Pigs Fly

by Poker



Series: Girl Genius Event Week 2019 [3]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Event Week, Fluff, Gen, Oggie loves pigs, Schweincopter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: A schweincopter survives. There’s no question about who’s keeping it.





	When Pigs Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Fics That Pass In the Night: Day Three  
A very minor character!
> 
> Schweincopters count, right?

This had been the most excited Dimo had seen Oggie in years and that counted finding a Heterodyne.

“Hyu a gud flyink pig! H’yes hyu are!” Dimo rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. The Schweincopter oinked happily, leaning into Oggie’s pats

“Hy dun know vhy we expected him to do anyting else.” Maxim said. “Dere vas the inzident vith dat vild boar.” 

Agatha looked skeptical. “Is he going to eat it?” The schweincopter flopped onto its side so Oggie could rub its belly. Oggie cooed.

“Nah, not unlezz dere’s no odder options. Oggie likez pigs.” Dimo said. “Ho vell. Keepz him happy.” Agatha watched for a moment longer. The schweincopter was groinking in happiness at the tummy rubs.

“Well, it isn’t like I needed it. He can have it.” Oggie whooped, picking up the beast and hugging it.

It was good seeing him so happy. Even when the animal squealed and Oggie nearly dropped it out of surprise. It was kind of cute, especially when he convinced a reluctant Maxim and Dimo to pet the pig.

Huh. Who would have thought?


End file.
